Guess how much I love you
by AdelaideChrome
Summary: How much can a guy love a girl? How will our heroes express it to their heroines in their own way? Multiple one-shots of the canon pairings NaLu, GrUvia, JeRza and many more. Different pairing for every chapter. Chapter one is a NaLu lemon. Read at your own risk. Ratings may change from M to T to K for every chapter.
1. Closet Pervert: NaLu

**_Warning: This chapter contains Natsu x Lucy lemon. Read at your own risk._**

* * *

Natsu was never really the type to spy on girls while they're doing their business in the restroom. Heck he didn't even realize that he was a closet pervert until he met the one girl that made his heart…and his dick…throb in agonizing pleasure. He wasn't oblivious to things like sex. He just wasn't interested in anyone to actually appreciate the act, until he met Lucy.

It was just moments ago when he _accidentally_ over heard the blonde's moans emanating from her bathroom. Again he had snuck into her apartment without her notice, and it just so happened that she was taking a bath that time. He didn't bring his exceed for a best friend as the cat had other plans with his own kind, Charle and Pantherlily, that day. So he came alone. He flipped through some of the blonde's books in her bookshelf, looking for something easy and fun to read while he waited for the blonde to finish her bath. Then it happened. He heard his name being said in a sort of stifled moan. It's source? Lucy's bathroom.

He pressed his ear against the bathroom's doors, not wanting to open it as the celestial spirit mage might notice him and give him her signature Lucy kick attack. But the door slightly opened as it came in contact with the side of his face. He reeled back, fearing that the blonde might have noticed. But after a few seconds of silence, and the absence of an angry and pissed of Lucy in front him, he thought that maybe the girl hadn't noticed. So he decided to see through the little space the accidentally opened door gave him, to find the source where he had heard his name. His eyes widened at the sight he saw. His heart skipped a few beats and his cock twitched in excitement for right before him, he saw his partner moaning out his name.

She was sitting in her tub, her long legs spread wide open with her right hand in between them, holding an object Natsu couldn't see very well. Her left hand massaged her left breast and pinched her pink pert nipple. Her mouth was opened, pants and moans coming out every second while small drool escaped and hanged on the side of her plump red lips. Her head flung back with every movement she made with the object she held between her legs. She thrust the object inside her, in and out, and her hips would buck in response. The water filling the tub splashed on the cool tiles as her movements became more and more erratic.

"Na-Natsu…" she moaned loudly, not noticing the dragon slayer's presence. "Ha-harder…f-fuck me…harder…mmmmnnnngggghhh!"

That was the last straw. His patience snapped and soon so did his pants. Seeing the girl he loved masturbate was one thing, but to moan his name while she did it made him snap his control over his aching body. He hastily opened the button and the zipper of his pants and released his throbbing length. He grabbed it and groaned at the contact of his palm on his large erection. As quietly as possible, he opened the bathroom's door a bit more so he could get a better view. Lucy was still there, aching for her release. He moved his hand up and down his length as he watched her masturbate. His pace soon quickened as he imagined himself fucking the blonde, his dick inside her wet core instead of the toy she was using making her scream his name as if there was no tomorrow. His breathing became erratic as well with every pump he did and every time he bucked his hips into his hand.

"Lucy…"

His pace suddenly became slow as he noticed that the blonde had stopped.

_Shit. Did she hear me? Did she come already?_

He stopped his hand to watch the blonde carefully. She had a disappointed look on her face. Her pout gave it away.

"Damn it! This thing isn't big enough. And I was so close too!" she said in such disappointment as she threw the toy on the tiles. She huffed as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, closing her parted legs together.

The pink haired mage silently chuckled at the blonde, finding it cute that she wasn't satisfied with the artificial dick. He pulled his pants up a bit, still leaving the zipper and the button open. He sighed. Just when he had finally able to build up pleasure in his dick, he had to stop.

_Oh well._ _I guess I have to pleasure my girl and myself. _He thought as he took a deep a breath and walked inside the bathroom.

A loud shriek of surprise and embarrassment emanated from the blonde as the dragon slayer approached her with his still hard erection in full view.

* * *

"Is this big enough for yah, huh Lucy?" he panted out as he thrust into her harder. His grip on her legs, which were wrapped around his hips, tightened as he continued to pump himself inside her. Her back pressed against the cold wall of her bathroom, her arms wrapped around his neck, her breasts bounced up and down while her nipples brushed against his skin, her tongue dancing sloppily with his own. Everything was too erotic for the dragon slayer. If he didn't stop, he was sure to explode inside her soon.

So he stopped, earning a whine from his lover. He pulled out and both groaned at the loss of each other's heat.

"Natsu, what are you-ahhh!" she screamed.

The pink haired mage knelt in front of her and spread her legs. He pushed her back on the wall, with his hands securing her on her waist. He then licked her core from below.

"Natsuuuu…" she whimpered, the pleasure in her stomach building up again. He darted his tongue and pumped it inside her. He then licked it with long and slow strokes then suck her clit at the end then repeat the process again. It was torturous yet so pleasurable for the blonde. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and lightly bucked her hips whenever he pumped his tongue inside her. Then Natsu came across an object lying on the tiled floor. It was the vibrator. His tongue never left the blonde's clit as he reached out for the object. He flicked the on button on it and the sure enough it vibrated at a semi-fast speed.

She felt him smirk into her core. She suddenly screamed as she felt a hard object penetrating her other hole. The toy vibrated harshly inside her anus while Natsu kept on licking her core clean.

"You are such a naughty girl Lucy, masturbating with this puny artificial dick while moaning my name. I am much, much bigger than this you know."

"Natsu, I…I…it just fe-felt good at first…aahhhh! M-more Natsu…more…"

She screamed loudly, her left hand gripping Natsu's hair as leverage to buck her hips while her right hand massaging her right breast. Natsu grabbed the toy and pumped it in and out her other hole while he switched from pumping his tongue into her pussy and moaning inside. The double attack was too much for the girl. Tears ran down her cheek as she fought herself, not wanting to climax yet.

"Don't hold back Lucy. Come for me." Natsu said, his mouth vibrated into her core even more. She found it even more erotic as he never left his gaze on her. To see him between her legs, sucking and licking her love juices while intimately staring at her brought her to her edge. She screamed his name while releasing every pleasure built up inside her in the form of her love juice, which the dragon slayer all licked up clean. He removed the toy and tossed it back into the cold wet floor. He caught her in his arms as she almost slumped forward in the cold tiles due to exhaustion. He could feel her heart beating fast and her breathing uneven. He caressed her back, soothing her. Once her breathing returned back into the its normal pace, he made her face him.

"We're not done yet Lucy."

Her eyes widened and she yelped in surprise as Natsu lifted her from behind. She held on to his shoulders for support, leaving her front open wide. He then inserted his length once again to her deep wet core.

"Natsu!" she moaned, feeling her walls stretch at his thick and long cock.

He made them face the bathroom mirror, earning a red blush from the blonde. Their sexes were in full view. His cock buried deep inside her dripping pussy.

"You like that view Lucy?" he purred seductively against her ear as he bit it softly.

"Unghhhh…Natsu…You feel so deep…"

She turned her neck to the right to meet the dragon slayer's tongue. Their kiss was yet again sloppy as their mouths didn't really close together due to the angle of their position. But neither of them minded. They found it way more erotic as some of their saliva escaped from their lips while fighting for dominance. Surprisingly, Lucy was winning. She was already sucking her lover's tongue, switching from sucking to circling and exploring the depths of his mouth.

As soon as Natsu realized this, he thrust his length inside her, breaking their kiss. Lucy moaned loudly at the sudden attack. Natsu then continued on ravishing her pussy with his dick. His quickened his pace, making her breasts bounce with every movement he made. Her mouth hung open and eyes closed shut in pleasure.

"Don't close your eyes Lucy. Open them and watch how sexy you look." He whispered in her ear just before he attacked her neck. She was sure to find love marks there in the morning. She lazily opened her eyes, finding a very erotic sight. Her body was in full view. She stared at where their groins met; his dick disappeared into her wet pussy creating an erotic sound that echoed through the bathroom. She could see her love juices spilling between her legs and in Natsu's cock and legs. She watched how her breasts bounced with every thrust Natsu made and she realized that his sacs bounced just the same and lightly slapped her ass. Soon she found herself staring into the deep black eyes of her lover.

She blushed madly.

"Ha-harder please…Natsu." She begged softly.

"What's that? I didn't hear you Lucy."

"Do me harder Natsu…"

"What did you say?"

"FUCK ME HARD AND DEEP NATSU!" she screamed and moaned at the same time, finding pleasure at the way they were talking dirty.

"You didn't have to yell. Sheesh I'm only right here." He chuckled.

_Bastard._

He pushed himself harder and deeper inside her, challenging the depths of Lucy's core. They both groaned in agonizing pleasure at the new feeling. He pumped harder and faster this time.

"I-is this…ha-hard enough for…yah…Lucy?"

"Mmmnnnggghhhh….aaahhhhh! N-naaatttt….ssssuuuuu…soooo deeeeppp…aahhh!"

Their loud moans bounced back from the bathroom walls, echoing the sounds of their love session. The sound of his flesh meeting hers and the sound of his sac slapping her ass echoed together with their moans, filling their ears, adding more pleasure to them.

"AAAHH! NATSU! There! R-right there!" she moaned as he hit that pleasurable spot inside her. Wanting to please his mate, Natsu pumped harder specifically at the spot where Lucy wanted earning loud cries from her.

Soon Lucy started moaning incoherent words. She was nearing her climax again and the view on the mirror and Natsu hitting her g-spot didn't help her supress it. Natsu felt her core tightening harder around his cock, making it harder for him to thrust faster. He knew she was at her limit. Good thing he was nearing his too.

"Natsu…Natsu…Natsu…I-I…" she kept on calling.

"Lucy…Lucy…I'm…ugh..I'm…"

"…coming!" they both groaned in unison. Her walls clenched around him ever so tightly, milking his dick of seed, making him ejaculate the same time as her.

Once they were finished and done with their high, Natsu slowly put Lucy down on the cold floor and pulled out his dick from her. He leaned on the wall with Lucy on his chest, both panting from their previous actions. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately on the lips which the blonde returned without hesitation. When the need for air arose, they broke their kiss and Natsu returned to hugging the blonde with smiles plastered on their faces.

"Natsu…"

"Hmm?"

"The floor's cold. Let's move to the bed…but I don't think I can stand for a while." She blushed while he chuckled. He stood up and carried Lucy in his arms bridal style. He gently settled her in the middle of the bed and he lied down next to her. He pulled the comforter to cover their naked bodies and he leaned his forehead into hers.

"Hey Lucy."

"Yeah?"

"I love you. I always have and always will." He confessed as he lightly pecked her lips.

She blushed as she met the black orbs, staring so close to her. Then she smiled and cupped his cheek with her hand.

"I love you too Natsu."

She giggled while he chuckled as he put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Soon they dozed off happily. And they were much happier when they woke up to find each other's presence still in their arms.

* * *

**_Yey! So I've started yet again another fic hahaha XD I just really wanted to write a lemon that's all. But this fic will one-shots of different canon pairings from Fairy tail so every chapter is different from the next one._**

**_I'm thinking of doing a Gruvia in the next chapter. Or maybe Jerza? What do you guys think?_**

**_Please leave a lovely review. If I get 5 reviews or more I'll upload the next chapter. The more reviews the faster the update :) _**

**_Hope you enjoyed this one._**

**_-Adelaide_**


	2. Once upon a time: NaLu

**_Lol I was going to make a Gruvia story next but after countless times of listening to "Ring your song" by Eri Ito, I couldn't help but make a NaLu AU fic instead XD I'll do Gruvia in the next chapter and then Jerza in the next ;)_**

**_This chapter is based on Tsubasa Chronicle's episodes 33-36 :)_**

**_I recommend you guys listen to "Ring your song" or "Once upon a time there was you and me" by Eri Ito and Yuki Kajiura :)_**

* * *

_Once upon a time, there was you and me…_

* * *

"Lucy…" the young man whispered.

The goddess of the stars, Lucy, held onto the god of fire, protectively wrapping her arms around him as he leaned himself into her body. She could feel his breath blowing in her ears as he muttered his last words to her.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she softly caressed the fire god's back, trying to ease his pain. She dropped her sword on the ground, the sword drenched in his blood. The blood would not stop flowing from him and she too was already drenched in the red liquid.

"Natsu…" she whispered his name, earning a soft hum from the god.

Images of the time when they were kids suddenly flashed in her head.

* * *

She was still young back then, a little princess about the age of 9. She would always lean on the edge of their balcony; look up at the sky and stare at the billions of stars that lit the night. Every night she was there and unknown to her, she had caught the attention of a mischievous fire god to be.

He stayed hidden in the trees, always watching her whenever she looked up at the stars. Yes, maybe he was a stalker and had pinch of creepiness in him. But he could never get enough of the caged princess. He found her very interesting despite the fact that she always looked sad. One day he realized he was already in love with her when she looked differently to him.

She was there in her balcony again, staring up at the stars as always. But then something different happened. A star fell down the sky and shot its way across the midnight blue sky. He was amazed as he stared at the magical object and for a moment he felt as if though something magical was going to happen in his life. He felt very happy. When he looked back at the princess, she suddenly seemed different. She had brought her hands together as if though praying or wishing upon the star. When she opened her eyes back again, it all started.

Her chocolate eyes sparkled in the night as the reflection of the stars shimmered in them. Her yellow locks seemed gold as she bathed in the light emanating from her palace. And her smile…it was the first time he had seen her smile. It was different form all the other smiles he had ever seen in his life. Her smile made his heart melt. His body felt warm. Experiencing harsh training with fire, as he was a soon to be the god of fire, made him resistant to heat. He could manipulate fire and not ever feel its burn, yet all of that training seemed futile when he saw her smile. He felt melting. His heart felt like melting. She really was the goddess of the stars. She looked like a star formed in one piece together. But to him, no star could ever match her beauty.

It was in that instance he finally mustered up courage and left his tree to meet her face to face.

Years went by and their bond had grown stronger, though they still had to keep their relationship a secret from everyone. Every day, he would always come and sneak in to her room and surprise her. Most of the time they would sneak out and he would take her to different places he knew she would like. They would be running along in some forest, being chased by wild animals or going treasure hunting in some desert, or just going outside in a secret lake to go fishing, ironic activities for a caged princess. But sometimes they would just stay in her room for the whole day. They would read a book, tell stories, make out and on rare occasions, make love.

The two had never felt more alive, happy and in love.

Then war came. Their fathers had a disagreement. They fought over the castle on the moon which had the power to grant any wish with in its power. Jude, Lucy's father, defended himself by stating that it practically belonged to their kingdom because his daughter was the goddess of the stars, and that their whole kingdom originated and formed from the same sky where the moon was. Igneel, Natsu's father, on the other hand stated that fire was all that made up stars and with his son as the god of fire, he stated that Jude should hand it to them.

The two bickered even more 'till they declared war.

Jude made his daughter the captain of the army to fight against the kingdom of Igneel while Igneel made his son the leader of their army to fight against the kingdom of Jude. Lucy and Natsu hated the idea, but everyone in their kingdom looked up to them for victory. Then the two started to fight as well, and soon did not see each other anymore.

The only time when they would see each other is on battle field on the castle on the moon. Their soldiers would fight the soldiers of their enemy but no soldier dared to challenge Lucy or Natsu themselves. Their battles always ended in a draw since both Lucy and Natsu had equal powers. None of them were actually sure if the other was holding back or not. So both parties would always leave the castle without any progress.

But one night, it all ended.

It had been more than 10 years since the two had talked and neither of them could take it anymore longer. Torn between their kingdom and their feelings for each other, the two decided to make the battle their last. A fight to the death. Nothing will be resolved either way.

Lucy was still unsure and held back as she fought him, their blades clashing with such great speed after refusing to use magic against each other. If she was going to die, she would rather die in his hands anyway. But the fire god had different plans. When Lucy would no longer fight him, he grabbed her sword, which was still in her hand, and stabbed himself in the chest. He knew he could never kill her, not in a million lifetimes. He knew she could never kill him as well so he ended it for them, breaking the bond that held them both down together. He fell on his knees and slumped forward but was caught by the goddess in her arms.

* * *

"Lucy…" he whispered as he coughed out blood.

"You're such an idiot…Natsu…" she replied, trying to stop her voice from shaking.

He leaned closer to her ear and whispered out his last words. "I-I wanted to wish for us to be together forever…I wanted us to get married and have kids and grow old together…" he muttered before collapsing back on to her arms when he could no longer support himself in his arms. Even with his black orbs turning hazy, he smiled at her, giving her his one last toothy grin that she loved so much.

She held her tears with all the effort she can muster up, which was far more difficult than any training she has had. She then smiled warmly back at him. "I would love that too Natsu…"

He felt young again. He suddenly envisioned himself as the young boy who was hiding in the trees, watching the princess staring up in the sky. Then the scenery changed and now he was just in a bright yellow room and was suddenly facing the young Lucy again.

"_Natsu!" _the young Lucy called out as she smiled heartily and reached out her hand for him. He smiled back at her and without a second thought, grabbed her hand.

The light in his eyes slowly disappeared as more blood leaked from him. With his last strength he spoke once more.

"I love you…Lucy."

She cried. Tears fell on her cheeks as she could no longer supress them. She knew he hated to see her cry, but this was just too much for her to handle. She leaned towards him and pressed her forehead against his, whispering something before the light in his eyes finally died.

"I love you too, Natsu…"

Slowly his form began to disappear. His body slowly turned into dust and as the wind blew, his body disappeared. His clothes remained in her arms. She cried and snuggled herself in his clothes, especially in his favourite scarf, inhaling his scent. Their soldiers stared at her. They were in a standstill and none of them moved. When she had finally finished sobbing, she wrapped his scarf around him and carried the rest of his clothes with her as she picked up her sword. She approached the castle's shrine, where the one wish can be granted, and stabbed her bloodied sword on the ground in front of it. She closed her eyes and held tightly on her sword. When she opened them again the ground suddenly shook.

A sudden massive earthquake occurred. The land broke in half and started to crumble in pieces. The castle on the moon started to crumble as massive ravines formed. Natsu's soldiers had already escaped but her soldiers remained, not wanting to leave their beloved leader behind.

"Lucy! Come on!" Erza, her best soldier, screamed at her as she reached out her hand for her to reach. Erza was already at the other side of the ravine. Lucy was stuck in the center of a small rock that was slowly crumbling and falling down in the deep gorge. But Erza didn't want to give up as she tried to reach for her leader and bring her up to safety.

"Lu-chan! It's dangerous there! Take Erza's hand already." Levy, her best friend yelled.

Lucy hugged Natsu's clothes tightly and looked at Erza, who looked back at her terrified. "Erza, take care of them for me will you?"

"What are you saying Lucy?! Come on just take my hand already! We can make it I promise!"

"It didn't grant my wish." She replied softly.

"Your wish?"

"To bring Natsu back to life was I guess beyond to what the castle can do. Now it's crumbling to pieces because of the unfulfilled wish…"

"Luuuuccccyyyy!"

"Thank you Erza, for everything. Thank the other guys for me too." She said before finally her best soldier could no longer see her anymore. All Erza could do now was cry for their leader as Levy grabbed her and teleported them somewhere safe.

* * *

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned into months. Months turned into years and years turned into decades.

Decades have passed since that incident and now it was the time for a new era. It was the era of technology and soon the story of the fire god and the star goddess' forbidden love became a legend, a legend in which the era of today no longer believed in. But they were not completely forgotten.

* * *

Both kingdoms finally went to peace as the soldiers of the two kingdoms came back from war and told them what happened. After hearing the story, both kingdoms then decided to make statues of them side by side as a reminder of their great sacrifice for their kingdom's peace. A reminder that their story will last forever in the decades to come.

"Please bury these together in front of the statues." Erza requested Jude and Igneel as she handed them Natsu's scarf and Lucy's sword which she acquired after the castle had crumbled all together. "…so that even in the afterlife, they can be together."

* * *

A young girl in the age of 17 stood in front of the statues. She placed her phone back in her pocket as she stared in awe at the huge statues in front of her. Her big brown eyes widened in amusement.

"You seem to like those statues a lot." A young man suddenly said as he approached the girl, his hands both in his pockets.

The girl stared at him for a while, amused as well with the odd color his hair had.

_Pink hair?_

Then she answered his question when he called her attention again. "Y-yeah. I've read about their story before. I think it's romantic…yet quite tragic in the end."

The man snorted making the girl huff in annoyance.

_Jerk. _She thought.

"Well you are a girl so I guess you can't help but say that."

"What about you?"

"Me? I'm a history major. I like viewing these kinds of things."

"That sounds boring."

"Pfft! Says the girl with only romance in her head."

"Jerk!"

"Weirdo!"

He laughed at her and gave her his toothy grin. Even though it was their first meeting, he seemed to really like the girl. The girl felt the same. She smiled warmly at him as if though they had known each other for a long time.

"The name's Natsu." He said as he took his hand out from his pocket and reached out for her to shake.

"I'm Lucy." She replied as she grabbed his hand in return.

The two of them smiled as they stared in each other's eyes, feeling a deep connection between despite meeting for the first time, and refused to let each other's hand go.

* * *

**_Did you guys like it? XD_**

**_It's raining really hard here for the past few days so I needed something to heat myself up and I came up with a sad love story hahaha but they had a happy ending :)_**

**_I promise to do Gruvia next. Actually I've already started doing it but then I couldn't contain my feels due to the song "Ring your song" so I did NaLu again XD_**

**_Please leave a lovely review. If I get 5 reviews or more I'll upload the next chapter. The more reviews the faster the update :)_**

**_Hope you enjoyed this one._**

**_-Adelaide_**


	3. Reasons to love you: Gruvia

_**Sorry for the long wait everyone. I hope everyone's still alive XD**_

_**School has been hell and I didn't have the time and the energy to finish this at once. Now that semestral break's almost within my reach I can finally continue on with my stories XD Sorry for this short chappy though. ^^; Just hope you like it.**_

* * *

It was 4 in the afternoon in Magnolia. The rain woman walked back to her dorm from the guild, alone and sad. It was her and Gray's 5th anniversary as boyfriend and girlfriend, but how could he forget?

She looked up the sky. The sun shone brightly and hotly down on her. The sky was perfectly clear and blue. The little amount of clouds on the side were glowing white and the silhouette of the birds flying shadowed upon her as they passed through. Then she remembered. It was Gray who made her see the clear beautiful sky, the sky which she never thought she'd ever see in her whole life. The blue clear sky was the symbol of her hope. And for that, she will be forever grateful for that. He gave her Fairy Tail, her new home, and true friends. And as if that wasn't enough, he gave her so much love than anyone did.

Juvia stopped for a while and shook her head. How could she have thought of being so disappointed in Gray? He gave her happiness and love. He accepted the way she was and made her into an even better person. No matter what the reason was for missing their anniversary, she was ready to forgive him…and accept him if he finds collecting sticky notes fun after seeing him the past weeks with paper cuts and pieces of sticky notes stuck on his clothes.

Just then she noticed that she was already in front of her. But something caught her attention that made her wonder. Her eyes turned huge as she was surprised to see her whole dorm covered in sticky notes. The wind blew and some blank sticky notes flew in the air, coloring it as if the rainbow colored sakura petals were in full bloom again. Then her eyes caught a glimpse of black on the side.

It was Gray. He was posting the sticky note on the last blank spot on her dorm. Then he turned and was surprised to find her.

They stared at each other for a while, basking in the moment of realization as the colourful notes continued to fall. Then she smiled and walked towards him.

"What's all this Gray-sama?" she stopped in front of him as he blushed and looked away from her and rubbed his head.

"J-Juvia! You came home early. I-I was just…" He stammered but stopped as she reached out her hand and grabbed a sticky note out from the wall and read the message on it.

"Reason no. 1025: I love how you will never give up on me…"she read and said the last part slowly as her heart began to dance and tears threatened to fall once more. "What's all th-?"

"Well I guess since you're here, might as well tell you. H-Happy 5th anniversary Juvia." He blushed as he stared right into her deep black eyes. "I thought I'd do something special so I tried to cover your dorm with sticky notes, all filled with reasons why I love you.I practically had to beg Erza for permission for this." He lightly chuckled, easing the nervousness he felt. "Then I asked Lucy on how to address these cheesy lines in my mind into the sticky notes. Natsu and Gajeel helped too in putting all of them on the wall but I'm not quite finished yet. Though we have been doing this for 3 weeks now…Juvia?"

The girl had now broken down. Tears had completely fallen down her face. "So the reason why Gray-sama hasn't been seeing Juvia for the past weeks is.."

"Yep. I've been writing all these down. There were just so many that I had to start really early or else it wouldn't have made it for today's event."

She looked around and inspected the dorm, holding hand in hand with her boyfriend. She circled the whole exterior of the dormitory, all parts were covered in sticky notes even the roof. She then read some of the contents of the notes.

_Reason no. 4790: I love the way you speak in the 3__rd__ person._

_Reason no. 2019: I love the way you say "I love you" to me._

_Reason no. 102: I love the way I melt into your eyes._

_Reason no. 830: I love how warm you are._

_Reason no. 26: I love the way you look at me._

_Reason no. 509: I love the way you care for your friends._

_Reason no. 800: I love the way you always try to get my attention even though my attention has always been to you._

_Reason no 8380: I love the way you say my name._

_Reason no. 72: I love how much you trust me._

_Reason no. 543: I love the way you complete my life._

She cried. "I'm sorry Gray-sama that Juvia doubted you. Juvia had thought that you had forgotten our anniversary."

"I could never forget as something as important as that." A healthy pink color stained his cheeks as he bore his eyes into. He lightly cupped her face in his hands and pulled her towards his. Their lips met and fitted together as if jigsaw puzzles put together. She loved how his kisses were always so passionate and full of emotions that even words could not even describe it. Finally they pulled away, breathless. "Sorry for making you worry though…but I love you Juvia. Don't ever think twice, not even for a second, that I don't."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him and pressed their foreheads together. "Juvia loves Gray-sama very much too."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. They stayed there for a while, giggling for reasons they too could not explain. But the moment fell as a voice of an old lady interrupted them.

"Hey young man this is an all girl's dormitory. How long are you gonna stay here? Leave now. And how dare you cover my dormitory with your colored papers? Take them off this instant!" The owner of the dorm, Hilda, shouted from the balcony.

The two parted a bit, but there arms were still around each other.

"Isn't the owner of this dorm, dead?" Gray frowned and suspiciously asked.

"Yes. But don't worry, Hilda-san's a nice person. She does sometimes visit the dorm. But to have Hilda-san visit the dorm again just because of this…Juvia thinks we should do what she says." She sounded calm, as if this was already a normal thing for the residents of the dormitory.

"Yeah. Besides, the moment was ruined anyway." Gray sighed.

Juvia smiled and squeezed his hand. "Thank you Gray-sama. All of this is just wonderful. J-Juvia fell in love with you because Juvia knew right from the moment she saw you, you will love her even when Juvia cannot love herself."

She pulled him closer this time and closed the gap between them. Though the kiss was short, Gray found it to be satisfying.

"Why don't you read and take some of the sticky notes off now? I'll help you when I get back, okay? I'll be just really quick."

"Okay. Don't let Hilda-san catch you." She smiled as she watched him enter the dorm. She slowly read the messages on the colourful sticky notes, savouring the feeling of love on each meaningful message he wrote and carefully took it off the wall.

It was already night time when she and Gray had finished taking all the notes off. He asked her out to dinner and told her he would pick her up at 8. He then went back home to get dressed, but not after kissing her again.

Juvia was happy to get all the sticky notes. She carried them all to her room and placed in a huge wooden box she kept just for decorating purposes. Thankfully she now has new purpose for the box. She then took another bath and put on her dress. Once she was done getting ready for her dinner with Gray, she noticed another sticky paper stuck on her Teru Teru doll, the old Teru Teru doll she kept when she was still at the Phantom Lord Guild. She took the paper, read the message and cried of tears of happiness.

"Will you marry me Juvia?"

* * *

**_Yey! and now it's done XD_**

**_Sorry it was a bit short but I'll try harder next time. I hope you guys liked it thoughXD_**

**_I'm thinking of writing Jerza next. Do you guys want a lemon of it or not? :) tell me what you guys think and whatever choice wins by majority I'll write it in the next chapter :D_**

**_Please leave a lovely review. If I get 5 reviews or more I'l upload the next chapter as soon as I can. The more reviews the faster the update :)_**

**_-Adelaide_**


End file.
